1. Field
Embodiments relate to a positive active material composition for a lithium secondary battery, a positive electrode including the positive active material composition, and a lithium secondary battery including the positive electrode.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries are widely used in portable electronic devices, hybrid vehicles (HVs), plug-in hybrid vehicles (PHVs), electric vehicles (EVs), and smart grid technology.
Recently, all-solid lithium secondary batteries that include a solid electrolyte as a lithium ion conductor have drawn attention as batteries with high stability. In all-solid lithium secondary batteries, a positive active material composition for a positive electrode may include a conductive agent.